One Year later
by Kyuu Tentori
Summary: Gohan thinking back one year after the cell games


One year later  
  
This is a small little sad fic one year after the cell games  
  
"Why dad why." Gohan standing at the site of the cell games  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Gohan's pov)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
My father died one year ago I though I would be over it. He told me it wasn't my fault but one year later why do I still think it is. As the sun was falling I looked at it and I saw my father's reflection in the clouds, or at least I though so. I think back to all the times my dad saved us Starting with Radius the weaking  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((Flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Daddy!" I sat in that ship I was crying I wanted to help so much, I felt his pain and anger and sadness I felt that I was one with him and all I did was want to help him I was crying it would be the first time that they would see my powers and then something happened I snapped, and I attacked radius. I couldn't tell what was going on it was all a blur, and when I saw what I had done I was shocked. I though was it me that did that. Then Radius was about to kill me he slowley kicked me and sent me flying then when I thought it was all over when he my savior came and rescued me, and I saw he saerfised his own life to save us all.  
  
(((((((((((Back to present)))))))))))))  
  
I looked at the sun as I sat on a cliff and saw the sun...the beautiful sun the giver of life then I thought back to when Vegeta and nappa came the destoryers of life at least at the time  
  
(((((Flashback)))))  
  
I looked up to the sky and saw my dad riding in on the numbus we where all beat up.i didn't think we could make it He came up to us and just gave us the care free smile. "Daddy" I smiled at him and with that I knew everything would be ok he gave me a senzu bean and then gave one to Krillen also."Only me and Gohan survived" I hurd krillen say I saw my dad walk up to nappa and he easley defeated him then I watched him fight vegeta I watched him fight then when I saw the moon light turned into a Wearape I don't know what happened Then I heard my dad's voice and got my tail cut off and everything was all right. As Krillen was about to kill Vegeta he let him go we don't really know why but he did. My dads like the sun the giver of life  
  
((((((((Back to present)))))))))))))  
  
My dad was the only one besides piccolo who knew my power he saw for what it was then there was the one the sayiajin prince Vegeta feared freeza the evil tyrant that destoryed planets  
  
(((((Flashback)))))))  
  
As I stood there looking at my dad charge his spirit bomb, and piccolo fighting freeza he didn't stand a chance, I watched then after a few min. my father threw the bomb. When the bomb hit freeza with so much force I though it was all over being on namic for so long that I can't even remember. The explosion sent me flying. The next thing I knew I was covered in dust when all I saw was land. No, Krillen no piccolo no...Goku...my father I though they where all dead I felt as if I was gonna die there no way of gitting home, and what about bulma did the force kill her a lot of things raced though my mind. But just then I saw them all of them first the bald headed krillen then my mentor my master and trainer, my best friend Piccolo and then him, the giver of life the sun the protector of all my father, Goku I smiled seeing him and gave him a huge hug.we all celabrated untill Freeza appeared again and just laughed, I was so scared I looked at my father anger raged in him he shot a beam at my dad I wanted to help but I was scaredi froze then my best friend my dads old rival piccolo jump in the way and I though he was dead I was in total shock all freeza did was laugh I was so mad yet so scared then then next was krillen thrown into the air and killed rage was filled inside of me and also sadness I was scared but then I saw my dad anger hate sadness revenge was in his eyes. Then thunder crashed though the sky darkness filled the area and I saw my dad do it before my eyes I saw my dad super saiya-jin Goku all that power and all the hate and anger I was transported to earth and he was there and beat freeza  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((End of flash back)))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Then came the androids and cell and then it was my turn I started to feel a tear drop from my eye as I thought back its was One Year later after the cell games.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
I turned into a super sayia-jin 2 the anger and bulit up in me and it had came out as I had let my power go to my head just like vegeta and for it my father died cell came back and I had to defeat cell by my slef but did I, no my father helped me kill cell and I did  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((end of flashback)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
My dad trusted me and I let him down and yet he saves us again sacrificing his life again and what do I do I live "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!" I screamed as loud as I could and it just seemed to echo forever it seemed like and turned around and started to go home then I saw her "Goku," saw my mother crying. Sitting there she loved my dad so much why did she have to go though all this "Mother" I said seeing the sad-ness in her eyes I wanted to take all that pain and let me handel it I all ways hated my mother hurt I walked up to her and hug my mother and then I jet let the tears go and we cryed "Goku why did you leave us? Why, why, why," my mother was crying there. "remember dad died a nobel death remember that mom if it wasn't for him we wouldn't be here," "Nobile death! I want my Goku back!" I had never seen mom cry before like this so much pain and sufferering and I knew I couldn't heal it only my father could but I would try the best I could. As the sun was setting I sat there and held my mother litting her cry I knew that's what my dad would have done, then a light shined on Goten and he walked to Mom and then he said "Daddy ok…he...tell me, and goten pointed to a cloud that looked like Goku "Thank you father," I said looking at that clouds untill the sun set "Until we meet again, Watch over us, Goku" I the sun set  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
I hope you enjoyed this please revew it if you wouldn't mind thank you  
  
  
  
Son Gohan 


End file.
